nexo_knightsfandomcom-20200225-history
Merlok 2.0
You may be looking for LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 App. Merlok 2.0, also known as the Great Digital Wizard or simply Merlok, and formerly Merlok the Magician, is a hologram and the mentor of the Nexo Knights. He is the brother of Ruina and the uncle of Clay Moorington. Sypnosis Background Merlok was a great friend of King Halbert, who the king relied on for wisdom. He was the last known wizard in the realm. He's also part of the Wizard's Council, with Clay's mother, Wanda Moorington being Merlok's sister and member of the Wizard Council. After his sister falls into darkness caused by Monstrux, Merlok wandered across the kingdom for 5 years to find Clay and both of them eventually moved to the capital of the kingdom, with Clay being sent to the Knight's Academy, as Merlok hoped that his nephew won't find out his own wizard heritage. At that time, he had observed 4 other young kids with promising talents, whom later became the Nexo Knights. It was revealed in Back to School that years ago, he sealed a Monster Castle and miniaturizes it. To ensure that it won't fall under the wrong hands, he gave it to the Knights Academy Library in a form of a snow globe for safekeeping. Merlok enjoyed pranking the kingdom and loved performing magic tricks for its citizens. This upset Jestro, the royal jester, who got attention stolen by Merlok. It didn't help that Jestro was a laughing stock. Season 1 At the graduation of five young students from Knights' Academy, Merlok summoned a giant monster. Terrifying the attendies, the new knights fought the monster. Merlok then appeared, revealing he was behind the monster's existence and that he only summoned it as a joke. The crowd was then happy. When it was Jestro's turn to perform, he did many acts that were messed up by himself every time. Embarrassed, he ran off crying to Merlok's library. Finding the Book of Monsters, Jestro decided to get back at everyone by being serious and a bad boy, much to the book's joy. He then grabbed a staff and began to conjure up a lava monster army with the Book of Monster's help. Clay walked in and told him to stop, but it was too late. As Clay began to fight them, Merlok arrived at the scene. He blew Clay out of the library and locked the door. Merlok sacrificed himself at the hands of the Jestro, the Book of Monsters, and their army. He set an explosion off, scattering his library's books across the kingdom. This also sent Jestro and the Book of Monsters to the forest, where more monsters were created by them. ("The Book of Monsters - Part 1") Meanwhile, Knighton mourned over Merlok's demise. However, Merlok was very much alive. He downloaded himself into technology during the explosion, which transformed him into a hologram. He then tried to get into contact with Knights' Academy students Robin and Ava to warn them about Jestro's plan to attack the kingdom, but his image kept freezing up on their computer. Finally, Ava tracked the signal, and she and Robin hurried to the library. They were amazed when Merlok's golden hologram appeared to them. He then sent the team of Nexo Knights Nexo Powers to aid them while Jestro's army attacked a vulnerable Knightonia. After the battle, everybody was ecstatic to see Merlok again. However, the wizard warned that Jestro would soon be back. ("The Book of Monsters - Part 2") When the knights settled with the mishaps of their evil replicas due to the work of the Book of Monsters and Jestro, Merlock 2.0 went through the Academy's systems to promote Ava and Robin for their contributions to stop evil. He even requested them to get back to the knights to help them fix up the mecha that Robin have piloted, in which even the knights were unsure on how to reassemble it. In the season finale, he and Ava managed to gather the separated knights together in the battle against Jestro and the Book of Monsters from the capital city gates. He gave the knights the Nexo Powers, except for Clay as he decides to give him a special spell he haven't used for ages. Ava shuts down the engines of the Fortrex, which gives her enough power for Merlock to send the spell to Clay. After the monsters were chased away from the city, he was observing the fireworks display through the monitor screens in the Fortrex. Season 2 Season 4 After realizing Clay's awoken powers, Merlok decides to reveal the truth about himself and Clay, their origins and past, which earns the knight's sympathy towards them. As the final stand against the stone colossus, Merlok along with Ava and Robin sets up a rocket within the library, building it for 5 days straight. Robin also builds a mechanical body for Merlok, with Clay helping in transferring Merlok from the Fortrex to the mecha itself, which allows the digital wizard to be in active combat. LEGO.com Description Merlok is the wizard protector of Knighton. He used to be a real-life wizard, but a magic blast dissolved his physical form and now he lives in the Fortrex computers as the sentient operating system Merlok 2.0. In his new, digital shape he helps the knights upgrade with NEXO Powers, but his personality is still the same. He is quirky, kind and very proud of his brave NEXO KNIGHTS heroes. But as awesome as the NEXO Powers are, Merlok stills believes things were better back in days of the good, old magic. Trivia *In physical toy form, he is not a Minifigure, but rather a print. *His role resembles Sensei Wu's from Ninjago. Gallery Appearances *70317 Fortrex TV series Season 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 2 *The Power of Merlok Season 2 * Back to School Webisodes *Alliance of the Fortrex *Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad *Good Knight Clay Moorington *Joust Games Games *LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 App ru:Мерлок 2.0 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Moorington Family Category:Knights Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018